Kiss You All Over
by Sweety8587
Summary: Lucy finds Natsu in her bed again, but he's got different intentions this time... rated M for the detailed smexing. Answering kouriko-san's request on the FT kink meme on LJ.


**written in answer to a request on the Fairy Tail kink meme over at flash_fairy community on livejournal. kouriko-san, I hope you like this re-written version too.**

**disclaimer: applied. song lyrics - Kiss You All Over by Exile  
**

_'text in this format implies thoughts of the character'  
_

* * *

_~When I get home, babe, gonna light your fire_  
_ All day I've been thinkin' about you, babe_  
_ You're my one desire~_

_

* * *

_Lucy titled her head to the side as she scrutinized Natsu's sleeping face as he lay conked out in her bed. She assumed that he was curled up in her bed for some similar reason like before. He had stated that he was tired (a rarity as dryly commented on by Gray) and had left the Guild a tad earlier than usual. Though why he chose to crash in her bed was a bit beyond her understanding at present.

She stared at his relaxed face as he slept on, not a twitch on his face as he inhaled deeply before exhaling. Reassured that he had been sleeping and would most likely sleep the rest of the night away, Lucy moved to the other side of the bed, ready to slip in. She had thought that he would snooze the night away on his back like he had last time or maybe roll over on his stomach and stay that way till morning light. She curled up on her left side, ready for the Sandman to dust his magic sand into her eyes when a sudden shift in weight behind her had her lifting her head up and around in curiosity.

She let out a squeal of shock as Natsu's arm suddenly came to rest heavily over her hips and his body shifted closer to her. Lucy was ready to slap him into the Spirit Realm when he nuzzled into the crook of her neck with his nose and let out a small contented murmur. Funny, she never thought that such a simple and innocent action would make her feel like her bones had just turned into jelly. She rolled her shoulders uncomfortably as warm puffs of air hit her neck. Being in this close proximity with him was making her feel positively dizzy. _'maybe it's the heat?'_ she wondered absentmindedly.

She lay as stiff as a board underneath Natsu's arm but after a few minutes of seeing that Natsu was still asleep, she began to relax slightly. But having such a warm body right next to her was not the best way to fall asleep right in the middle of the summer season. Lucy closed her eyes, _'just think cool thoughts think about penguins think about snow cones think about a blizzard anything but how hot his arm feels..._' Her brow furrowed as she closed her eyes and focused her thoughts.

_'polar bears...ice cream...Gray's ice magic...Santa Cl- huh?'_ Eyes still closed, Lucy's frown deepened. _'did...Natsu just...' _Lucy shivered as Natsu's hand moved heavily, sluggishly upward to rest high on her torso, right below the curve of her breasts. Inwardly she was flapping her arms in distress as she pulled the blanket off her body to make sure that she wasn't just imagining things. She wanted to let out a scream of comical disbelief as she saw that indeed, Natsu's hot hands were scant _centimeter_s away from her breasts!

She placed a shaking hand over his, aiming to place his hand away to a more neutral territory...or as neutral as you could get when it came to a woman's body. Carefully she grasped his wrist before she guided it away. She let out a loud sigh of relief as she managed to place his pliant hand back to the curve of her waist. _'now that's much more comfortable...EH EH EH?'_ She let out a loud squeak of distress as his fingers slipped underneath the thin cloth of her tank top. His calloused fingers traced lazy spirals over the smooth skin of her stomach as they slowly moved upward. Lucy trembled against his larger frame and twisted her head around as she felt a soft pressure against the nape of her neck.

She stared into Natsu's dark eyes, heavy with sleep and lust as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips. For a moment she stared into his half open eyes before she narrowed her eyes and asked, "Where you awake this whole time?" Natsu gave her a sleepy grin, showing off his fangs as he replied in slightly guttural tone, "Well you did slam the front door really hard." He leaned in to kiss her again as she started to speak, "You could have told me you were awake though! Its only poli-!" This time, Natsu kept his lips pressed against hers as his dark eyes hide themselves from her surprised brown eyes. Without another word she accepted his embrace, unhesitatingly pressing back against his warmth as he pressed his parted lips against hers. His lips pulled, suckled, licked at her pouting pink lips. She really adored the way he kissed her. Her breath puffed against his lips in small bursts as his fingers teasingly danced under the curve of her ample chest.

* * *

_~Gonna wrap my arms around you_  
_ Hold you close to me_  
_ Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips_  
_ I wanna fill your fantasy, yeah~

* * *

_

She could feel the curve of his smug grin against her lips as he gently brushed one knuckle against the underside of her bare breast. _'so hot…'_ she thought as a soft gasp dropped from her swollen lips. He caught her soft sound and swallowed it before running his tongue against hers, wordlessly telling her that he was hungry for more. Lucy whimpered into the kiss, turning into a heap of quivering, warm flesh as he finally… _finally_ curled his fingers around her breasts. She let out a heady sigh at the feeling of his hot fingers molding her breasts.

Her head fell back to his shoulder as his fingers drifted up to tease the pebbled tips of her breasts. She gasped and moaned and arched against him as his wicked fingers twisted, pulled, squeezed, rubbed, flicked at her aching peaks. She moaned in distress as he pulled his hands away. " No..Natsu…" She opened her eyes, panting and ready to ask why…when she was twisted around to face him.

Then he was kissing her again, making her forget everything else but them and what they were doing. She blushed as he huskily instructed her, "Luce, stick out your tongue." Her eyes still closed, she obeyed and felt a jolt of heat rush through her and pool in her lower abdomen as his hot tongue sensually rubbed against hers. She opened her eyes just a sliver and found herself arrested by the passion and heat that was overflowing in his open black eyes as their tongues rubbed against each other wetly. Lucy gasped and panted, trying to catch her breath as Natsu broke away from her lips and moved down her neck.

Lucy whispered into the dark, "Na-tsu…Don't…leave any _oh~_…kiss marks this time…". A small rumble of maybe laughter came to her ears as Natsu's kisses increased in their intensity. Trust him to go against what she had asked. But she forgot to be angry with him as she felt his fingers grab her tank top before he pushed it above her breasts. Lucy lay on her side and watched Natsu through lowered eyes as he stared at her chest. A deep flush traveled down her neck to her chest before she raised one hand to cover her breasts. "Don't stare at them like that…." She couldn't help but mumble in reproach.

A low growl of irritating and disapproval came to her ears. His hand took her wrist and pulled it away, "Don't do that." His eyes stared at her flushed face as he continued, "I told you last time too didn't I? I don't like it when you hide yourself from me." She wriggled about helplessly as she tried to free her arm. She started to raise her other hand when Natsu's palm grabbed her wrist and pinned it down on the bed. Her flush darkened and spread down her neck as he smirked at her before resuming his staring. She begged him, "Natsu please…don't look at me like that." His reply was instant and his voice held a hint of 'you-are-such-a-weird-idiot' as he asked, "Why not?"

'_i can't believe he's asking me that!'_ she wailed internally as she stammered out, "Be-because! Its really embarrassing! How would you like it if I stared at your naked body?" As soon as she had uttered those words, she regretted asking it because he gave her a rakish grin, "If it's you staring then I wouldn't mind it at all. I'd like that actually." Oh why didn't she have to leave her keys in the other room? Now she couldn't call Virgo to dig her a hole in which she could just jump into to save herself any further embarrassment! "Besides…", his grin turned wider as he continued, "there's no need to feel embarrassed when you're with me."

Surprising how such a simple statement could put her at ease. Lucy shivered as Natsu's lips came down to press a gentle kiss in between the valley of her breasts. Her mouth fell open in delight as his lips and tongue slowly traced their way to the center of right breast. She weakly tugged at her hand, trying to free it from Natsu's grip but he held her tightly. Oh she wished she could somehow stop her embarrassing moans from spilling out as Natsu tenderly coaxed her to the brink of pleasurable insanity.

"Natsu…." She gasped as her back arched underneath his lips. She found her hands free as his palms came forward to slide hotly over her stomach and rib cage. She swiftly turned over on her back, pulling Natsu with her as she tugged at his brightly colored hair. He followed willingly, letting out a soft sigh of his own as her fingers sank into his thick, soft hair. He returned to his pleasurable task, leaning down to blow a soft breath over her wet tip. She cursed and her fingers tightened in his hair as she wailed, "_Natsu~!_ P-lease…don't…tease me… ahn~!"

Natsu's chuckles reverberated through her chest before he used his teeth to gently tug at her pink nipple. She bit down on her lips, hoping that would help to keep her mewls locked away inside of her. But Natsu seemed determined to drag as many embarrassing sounds out of her as he could. He used his lips, tongue and teeth to leave her tips wet and deepening in color as sticky desire pooled between her legs. The desire running through her system was making her feel positively itchy. An irritating itch that she couldn't scratch and just _wouldn't_ go away…

* * *

_~You can see it in my eyes_  
_ I can feel it in your touch_  
_ You don't have to say a thing_  
_ Just let me show how much_  
_ Love you, need you, yeah~

* * *

_

It was only when Natsu pressed his covered hips against the juncture of her thighs that the itchiness turned into a sweet _sweet _ache that her her pelvic thrusting up to prolong the contact. A long broken moan spilled from her lips as he slowly began to rub their center's together. "There! Oh right there! Oh _yesssssss! _That feels _soooo_ gooood!" She hissed as she threw her head back in ecstasy. The way his hard, lean muscles felt against her soft curves always, without fail, sent a shiver of delight running through her.

His heated body hovered close over hers as he leaned in for another kiss. Light brushes of their bare skin made tingles race through her body that went all the way down to her toes. And then his fingers slipped underneath the elastic of her panties. He broke away from her lips as he pressed his forehead into her soft, silky hair. He inhaled deeply before murmuring right into her ear (_'oh don't do that don't do that I can feel your lips against my ear that you know how that makes me feel oh Natsu~')_, "You smell so _fucking_ amazing Lucy."

His fingers were lazily tracing her underwear as he continued his heated whispers, "You have no idea how fucking _sexy _your scent is when you get wet do you?" She shook her head, half praying for him to shut up. His tongue came out to trace the rim of her ear, "It makes me want to push you again the wall and just fuck you silly. And those short skirts you wear don't help either." She moaned, embarrassed and very much turned on as his fingers moved underneath the elastic of her floral print boy short panties. "Speaking of which….", he nearly purred into her ear. _'Oh God why did have to talk like that I hate it when he talks in that way it makes me feel like I don't have kneecaps anymore._' His fingers slipped underneath the cloth to rub against her skin as he spoke, "You are such a naughty naughty girl Lucy. Wearing something so revealing before getting into bed with a man. Maybe you were planning for something to happen? Or were you gonna seduce me in the middle of the night?"He nipped at her earlobe with his fang as he murmured, "Naughty perverted Lucy."

She could only whimper and gasp, "Th-hat's not true! Don't just _uhn~_ understand things like you want too. _AHN~!_ This is what I usually wear so..." she dug her nails in his scalp as she finished, "don't…..get so…cocky…I didn't…do…this fo…for you…." She was completely distracted by his fingers that were slowly…oh so so so slowly pulling her simple flower patterned underwear down the wide curve of her hips. She wanted to tell him to just take them off already but she couldn't find her voice or her previous train of thought.

She was left wriggling against him as he whispered dark and dirty, hot and scandalous promises into her ear. Her ears burned in mortification as his dirty words left her squirming underneath him. The stickiness and heat between her legs was simply unbearable and just flat out uncomfortable as his fingers finally pushed her underwear down to her knees in one jerky motion. She quickly pushed them down and off and hoped that he would touch her where she _needed _him to touch her. Instead, his fingers turned to the inside of her thighs.

Long, calloused fingers lightly traced the inside of one thigh from the knee up. His fingers would go up a few inches before coming back up and then go back up a few more inches. The up and down pattern was sending small tremors of heat shooting up to her glistening center. Lucy had her eyes firmly closed as she bit down on her lower lip. She never knew that pleasure could end up feeling so painful as well. This ache that was burning in her was painful…so painful...and it felt so damn good. "Na-tsu…" she moaned out brokenly as she turned her face into her pillow.

"Lucy….look at me…" She opened unfocused brown eyes that darted down towards the source._ 'when did he get down there?'_ She wondered lazily as she stared into his dark eyes before he bent down between her thighs almost as though he was falling into a bow. He pressed a kiss against the inside of her overlooked thigh. She sighed at the feathery kisses, mewled at the open mouthed kisses and moaned as he lapped at her skin with his tongue. His other hand kept up its lazy teasing on her other thigh the whole time.

Yes, she was sure that he was intended to drive her mad with desire tonight. Lucy impatiently dug her fingers in his hair and tugged him upwards with a low embarrassed, _"_Nastu…_please…_" He turned his eyes up towards hers _'oh I wish he hadn't done that…' _It was a positively _erotic _meeting his eye as he lay between her legs with his lips pressing wet kisses high on the inside of her thigh. She could make out his fangs as he gave her a wide wicked grin as he refused her plea and resumed his torturous pace. Her fingers began to tremble and twist as he _finally_ inched closer and closer to her aching center. She keened and arched her back as his fingers parted her slick lips and blew a soft breath on her highly sensitized skin.

She really wished she could smack him on the head when his husky chuckles reached her red ears. _'oh of all the times!_' She really hated the way his ego would come out to prance at times like these. Lucy tugged at his hair as hard as she could manage with trembling fingers but he ignored her ire. Instead, he pushed her thighs open embarrassingly wide and he settled down more comfortably before her. She couldn't help but tremble and turn her red face into the white pillow case.

She reminded herself to breath as she felt his wet tongue tap against her tender bud. She panted into the soft cotton as her body twisted into and against his lips and the bed sheets. Oh the things that he could do and make her feel with just his tongue alone…it ought to be illegal really. A near steady stream of pants, moans and squeaks kept slipping past her lips that only seemed to encourage him.

She could feel a few tears trickle down her face as he suckled on her aching nub. He was deliberately keeping her at the edge – moving down to trace her entrance whenever her thighs began to tremble around his shoulders and waiting for her shivering to stop before resuming his love making to her clit. She let out an honest to goodness wail that she wasn't aware she was capable of as begged him to stop his teasing. He began to move up her body, leaving a sticky wet trail of kisses behind as his hands lightly traced her curves.

"Lucy…."She dug her fingers into his covered back as he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. It would have been sweet and innocent were it not for the knowledge of where those lips had just been. Her entire body throbbed in want and her heart thrummed against her chest as her hands impatiently began to pull his clothes off. "Clothes…" she gasped as she pressed ardent kisses against the lean line of his neck, "off…_now_…" He nipped at her ear before soothingly running his hot tongue over the small bruise as his hands quickly shucked his waistcoat and scarf away somewhere to the side.

He blinked in surprise when he found himself bereft of her soft skin underneath his lips as she pushed him down beside her before she half crawl into his lap. He raised a brow at her as she leaned in to kiss him with a whisper of "Let me…" He was surprised that she was being so forward with him. Not that he was complaining, not in the least. In fact, he rather liked it. And he said so. He rather enjoyed the embarrassed arm swat she gave him before pulling her against him for a hard kiss.

She pulled away to stare at him a tad dreamily as her fingers lightly traced his lips. Lucy had never thought that his lips would have been so soft. Those same lips that were exchanged heated arguments with Gray and threatened their foes were actually as soft as melted marshmallows. The contrast made her heart trill in delight, _'only with me he's like this…' _Her fingers traced the strong muscles of his neck and chest as though she was making a sketch of his body with her fingers. He lay beneath her, still and patient as she continued in her perusal. Her fingers hovered shyly over his nipples before he brought a hand over her fingers, "It's okay…you can do whatever you want."

Her eyes darted up to his as he pressed a gentle kiss to every fingertip before he murmured, "I told you last time didn't I? All of me is yours. Whatever you wanna do with me…it's alright with me." Her stomach twisted in a delightful pain as she recalled his words. _'kinda hard to forget that given that he had just finished stripping in front of me before he said that'_ She gave him a slightly bashful smile before giving him a small nod. She dropped her eyes to her fingers as they hesitantly brushed over his nipples. His face twisted in a pleasurable way and he took in a sharp inhalation and Lucy swore that the temperature spiked up a few degrees beneath her. But when she lightly scratched at the perky tips with her nails, his eyes closed tightly as he groaned hotly. He opened his eyes to see her staring intently in the space between them.

* * *

_~Every time I'm with you, baby_  
_ I can't believe it's true_  
_ When you're layin' in my arms_  
_ 'N' you do the things you do~

* * *

_

For a moment, Natsu sluggishly wondered _'what's she staring at…'_ A familiar clinking sound seemed to filter into his brain. He looked down to find out that she had managed to unbuckle his (as Lucy teasingly referred to it) 'apron' and was fumbling with the button on his pants. Every accidental brush of her fingers against his straining length made him grit his teeth in pleasure. She seemed completely unaware of the effect her touch was having on him as she attempted to complete the task with shaky fingers.

He couldn't help the small chuckle at her exasperated expression. He sat up, making sure to keep her curvy close to his as his fingers slipped down to join hers as she scowled darkly at the stubborn button. His fingers drifted forward to rest on her curvy hip after they finished their short task. His fingers dug into her skin as she slowly dragged his zipped down. _'shit that felt good…'_Her fingers jerked back and she jumped slightly underneath his hands as she caught sight of his aroused length instead of the expected under wear. She swallowed hard before letting her fingers hesitantly brush against his twitching organ.

She looked up in surprise at the low moan he let out as she touched him. She ran her fingertips over his length, going from the tip of him down to the base. A streak of pleasure and pride ran through her as he moaned again and tightened his grip on her. Emboldened, she wrapped her fingers around his girth and slowly stroked his length. He dropped his head on her slim shoulder as he grunted against her neck. "Harder…" She tightened her grip on him slightly as she continued her ministrations on him. _'her hands are so soft they feel so good all of her feels so good fuck she smells so amazing can I just bottle this scent of hers to take with me everywhere' _Her hand faltered when he bit down on the crook of her neck before moving up to nibble at her earlobe.

"That's…not fair Natsu…" She panted out, to which he nipped at her neck before growling at her, "Tighter, Lucy.I won't break." She whimpered as tingles ran up and down her spine as she gasped out, "But...I don't want to hurt you..." He let out a short amused chuckle before moving one hand over hers and taught her what he liked. "Nastu!" she let out a shocked gasp as she fought to release her fingers from underneath his as he forced a tight grip on his length. A part of her panicked _'that's too tight its gonna hurt him how can he like this oh God I'm hurting him'_ But she was surprised that he let out a loud pleased hiss instead of a pained groan.

It seemed as though she was in a state of hyper awareness as he guided her palm to the tip of him and gently squeezed. The last time…Their first time…she hadn't had much of a chance to examine Natsu's naked body. Now, she was soaking in everything about him. His every expression, his every gesture… she wanted to commit to memory forever. The hitch in his voice when she increased her pace, the dark heated look he gave her when she licked his collarbone, the strained muscles of his arm as he held her as close as he could. The feel of him in her hands – so smooth and soft yet so amazingly hard and slick with pre-cum. Her eyes followed a sweat drop as it made its slow way down the line of his neck and found it hard to catch her breath.

The space between them was hot and humid and growing worse with every pant and groan that they let out against each others skin. Every puff of his hot breath made the heat in her chest increase and spread out further through her body. She could feel it all the way to her fingertips as desire coiled and slipped through her system in a lazy, intense manner.

She ran a fingertip teasingly over the head of his engorged head, running her fingers over the pre-cum as Natsu growled warningly into her neck. The vibrations made her shudder and her stomach twist together pleasurable. She was surprised though when he pulled her fingers away. She opened her mouth to ask why he had stopped her but all that came out was a squeak as he quickly pulled her flush against him. She turned a dark red as she felt his length sliding against her buttocks. She whimpered as he thrust lightly against her before as he groaned that he really couldn't wait any longer. "Na-Na-tsu…"

She sat motionless in his lap, hoping not to further stimulate his already aroused self as she waited for him to make the next move. She was surprised to find that he remained seated and stared at her before running a hand down her cheek. "Luce…it's your turn." She stared at him in confusion before it clicked in her head and she stammered, "M-m-m-MY turn? Bu-but but…I'm not…how do i….I don't know what to do!" Natsu grinned, "Liar." He nipped at the tip of her nose, "I've read your novel _and_ your rough notes. You _know_ what to do next."

She spluttered, "That is something completely different! Tha-that's just fiction! This is real life! Completely different! Writing about something and actually doing it is not the same!" She lowered her head as she mumbled the next part, her voice growing smaller and smaller with every word "And…I'm not….confident that I can do this right…that I can…please you…" Natsu pulled her into a sweet kiss as he told her, "Silly Lucy. Anything you do will be alright. Don't worry about stuff like that." She gave him a small smiled back before she loosened her tense shoulders. "So em…how do I…?"

Natsu's words hung in the heavy air between them as he took hold of her hand, "Sit up a bit…just like that…"Her breath caught in her throat as their joined hands guided his hard length into her slick wetness. She let out a high pitched cry as he teasingly rubbed the head of his length into her dampness. His blunt tip slipped against her tender bud repeatedly, making her fingernails dug into his shoulder as pleasure spread through her systems starting from that contact point. Her head fell forward limply onto Natsu's shoulder as he finally slipped the tip of him into her.

* * *

_~Stay with me, lay with me,_  
_ holding me, loving me, baby_  
_ Here with me, near with me, _  
_ feeling you close to me, baby~

* * *

_

Panting harshly, he ground out, "Slowly sit down…don't rush if you don't… want to…" Lucy nodded, wondering why her throat had suddenly gone so dry. She slowly began to lower herself down, expecting the same degree of burning pain like last time but was surprised to find that this time there was only a dull pressure. She let out a small sigh of relief that hadn't been aware of holding in before gradually sinking down further on Natsu's lap. Her pebbled nipples chafed against his hard chest, the light contact sending tingles of pleasure through her and sigh in delight.

She had to remind herself again and again to breathe as she managed to fully take in his length. She cracked open her eyes and saw that he seemed to be having the same breathing. She wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, panting against his cheek as she hoped for her light headedness to stop. He was burning up underneath her fingertips but oddly, it didn't seem feel to feel that hot against her skin. She wriggled slightly in his lap, trying to get comfortable when a sudden hiss from Natsu had her looking up in surprise. She repeated the motion experimentally, giving him a small smirk as his fingers twitched against her skin and he groaned loudly.

Natsu's hands clamped down hard on her waist as he cracked one eye open to glare at her heatedly. Her smile turned into a cheeky grin that dissolved into a soft 'o' of surprise and a sharp yelp as Natsu suddenly thrust up into her. Her shoulders tensed up as her head fell backwards in response to the sharp stab of pleasure. _'oh that felt so damn good…'_, she thought with a moan. She dug her short nails into his shoulders as she fought to keep herself grounded. Little by little she could feel her rationality chipping away underneath the onslaught of pleasure.

"Move with me Luce…" he panted against her skin as be began to pump into her slowly. As she began to push down on his length, Lucy felt like she was free falling from a dizzying height. Her mind was spinning like a carousel on its highest speed. Her lungs seemed to have shrunk because all she could do was take in short breaths that she would let out in sharp gasps. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, pounding away against her rib cage like a tribal drum.

When Natsu leaned forward to nip her left nipple lovingly, the stray thought ran through her mind that perhaps he could hear her heart hammering away. As soon as the thought came to her mind, it floated away like a dry leaf on the autumn wind. A sharp yelp left her lips when he roughly nursed her breast while kneading away at its twin. He worried the dark pink bud with his teeth, nibbling on the sensitive flesh like it was a soft candy. He worried and relieved the aching tip over and over again, making her cry out his name.

She couldn't believe that it was her voice that was calling out his Natsu. Her voice wasn't capable of being so needy and wanton at the same time. She never thought herself capable of letting out mewls and cries that she let out when in his arms. They sounded positively scandalous to one part of her mind. Yet the larger part of her, relished it. For only he was capable of doing this to her. Only him. Only he was capable of pulling such cries of pleasure from her lips and body.

Natsu fell back on the pillows with a soft grunt as he pulled her hips tightly against his. _'its not enough its not enough I want to be closer to her need to be closer than this she feels so tight so good even better than the last time oh fuck' _She whimpered loudly as his thumb rubbed against her sensitive clit and her insides twisted together in delicious pleasure. She felt his manhood throb inside of her in response and she began to move again, her pace increasing with every motion. _'it didn't feel this good last time this feels so amazing he feels so amazing' _ She experimentally rolled her hips as she came down on him and felt dizzy with pride when Natsu threw his head back with a loud curse. "FUCK! Do that again."

She repeated the action several times, making Natsu curse repeatedly before he began to jack hammer into her. She cried, tears of ecstasy rolling down her cheeks as she bounced over his hard body. She fell forward, her body blanketing his as their hips continued to move together frantically towards the zenith. She brokenly gasped out his name as she tried to keep up with his pace but failed. 'Nat-su…I can't…oh! I think I'm…oh God…_unh~!_"

She clung to him as the pleasure surged, her hips roughly moving over his as the rising waves of pleasure threatened to drown her. Her entire being was concentrated on reaching that peak that Natsu was frantically pushing her towards and it was singing in joy all along the way. She could the end coming. _'so close so close just a bit more harder oh yeah just like that right there right there oh oh oh OH!'_

Her mouth fell open as her orgasm hit her like an oncoming train. No cries fell from her lips as her inner muscles rippled around him like heated liquid silk and her body shuddered and trembled over him. Her mind had gone deliciously blank as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body to the seventh heaven. She let her limp body rest completely over his, her hot breath fanning against his heated skin as she whispered to him, "That…was better than before…"

She missed the wicked grin that lit up his sweaty face as he pulled out from her (making her moan tiredly) before rolling them over and quickly turned her over on her hands and knees. She was a tad surprised at how quickly he got her into the new position but she blamed it on the fact that she was in a state of complete bliss so it was easy to get her to do whatever he wanted. She turned her heavy head around to watch as he shifted into position behind her. Her knees shook like a newly born colt as he moved behind her, his hard muscular thighs rubbing against her shapely ones. She bit down on her bottom lip when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "Its gonna get even better."

His knees forced her to spread her legs wider. She turned her head back to look at him and found him staring intently at the juncture of her thighs. It was both a heady and embarrassing thing to witness – her boyfriend of over three months was staring at her most private part as though he wanted to imprint the image into his head. Natsu's fingers slowly came to rest in the middle of her back before dancing down to grip her waist tightly. She was sure that she would have bruises when she'd wake up. Not that she'd mind that part in the least. It was exciting to know that her body kept remnants of their lovemaking. Angry red and dark purple - that was the color of his love for her.

Her head fell down towards her chest as she felt his blunt tip slowly pushed into her again. She dug her fingers into the pillow, trying to force the wail in her chest as he pounded into her soft pliant body. She gave up and turned her face into the pillow and let out the wordless cry. Her legs spread wider of their own accord as she wriggled her hips _'where is that spot where is that damn spot where is OH!'_ Her eyes flew open when his length brushed against the spot and made her see stars. _Oh God yes that's it that's the place faster ahn that feels too good I cant feel my legs anymore I think' _Pleasure streaked through her like lightening – racing through her body and branching out in quick sharp jagged lines that she could feel all the way to her fingertips.

Her head fell forward as she panted brokenly, "I…ca-can't unh!…no..more…I'm gonna b-break…oh~! apart…Natsu!"Natsu leaned over her body, blanketing her in almost uncomfortable heat as he begged into her ear, "Hold on just a little bit Luce. Just a bit." Twin steams of liquid ran down her cheeks as she moaned , "I can-can't I just..can't…_aaaaaaaaahn!_" She keened loudly as Natsu brought forward one hand to squeeze her swaying breasts as his rhythm became erratic. He was whispering her name like a prayer against her hair as his fingers pinched her nipple gently. "Lucy…Lucy…Lucy…you feel so amazing…"

* * *

_~So show me, show me everything you do  
'cause baby no one does it quite like you__  
Love you, need you, oh, babe~

* * *

_

And that was when he did something with his hips that nearly drove a scream out of her lungs at the pleasure that shot through her. _'I'm coming again oh God I can't handle this it's too much it's too much it feels so amazing'_ She sobbed his name into the bed as he came in her with another roll of the hips that made her mind short circuit and fizzle out momentarily. She lay on the bed, her top half pressed against the bed with Natsu's spent body weighing her down. A peculiar numbness settled in her ears, that slowly dissipated – she could hear Natsu gasping for air. She could feel his hot arms wrapped tightly around her torso as he wheezed out, "That….was _fucking amazing._"

She couldn't help a small giggle as she dreamily agreed. She was ready to tell him not to move as he moved off her body but was mortified slightly when a small moan slipped out of her lips when he pulled himself out of her. She rolled over slowly to her side as she felt him shift away from her. She watched him as he slipped out of the bed and into the washroom – in all his naked glory. She blinked sleepily, her mind blank as she watched his muscles shift and move as he walked away. Before she could process what happened or wonder what he was doing, he had returned with a small wet washcloth in his hands.

She eyed him curiously as he shuffled close to her. She let out a squeak as his hands pushed her aching, slightly numb legs wide open and began to gently (but all too thoroughly, she thought hazily) clean her up. Her body was shuddering by the end of it _'is it really necessary to use ooooh right there so much strength to clean her up eeeep' _ Her body jerked and twitched underneath his attention as she arched her back. She let out a soft sigh of relief as Natsu tosses the used washcloth somewhere behind him negligently before pulling her warm and sated body against his.

She happily accepted her arm as her pillow as she stared up at the dark ceiling. She curled up against him, throwing one leg over his thighs as she pressed a kiss to the Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder, "I love you." She felt his lips press against her crown as he returned her words to her. "I love you more you weirdo." Her mind was quickly sinking into the hazy bog of much needed rest as she mumbled back, "You're the weirdo." She felt more than heard his warm chuckle as it reverberated through his chest as his hand began to slowly run through her hair _'ah that feels so nice' _

"Natsu…" she called out to him sleepily.

"Mm?" he queried as he took in the scent that was lingering in the room. Him and her - _'I wish I could take this with me I wonder if there's some way I could'_

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow" she confided/mumbled into his shoulder sleepily. Natsu couldn't hold back the masculine smirk of pride from coming to his lips before he replied, "We can spend the day in bed then. How's that sound?"

"Lucy?" Natsu peeked down at the girl to find out that she was fast asleep. He smiled as he pulled a stray lock of hair away from her forehead and tucked it back against her ear. He buried his lips into her hair as he whispered, "I love you so much." She exhaled softly against his skin in reply as she dreamed away of pink dragons and blond haired princesses.

* * *

_~I don't what I'd do without you, babe  
Don't know where I'd be__  
You're not just another lover__  
No, you're everything to me  
||-||-||-||_

_I wanna kiss you all over_  
_ And over again_  
_ I wanna kiss you all over_  
_ Till the night closes in_~

* * *

**i'd like to say that was fun to write but i just wrote one story twice. i'm never doing a rewrite again if i can help it. XD**


End file.
